fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario vs Wario: Full Moon
Mario vs Wario: Full Moon is a 2.5D platformer developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot 'Opening' Wario is inside his castle taking a nap on top of stacks of coins. He wakes up and yawns before looking around. He is proud of all the money that the gathered during his adventures, but he still wants to gather more. Wario then grabs his laptop and starts looking for a way to earn a lot of money. He then sees a page about the moon. Wario starts reading through the page and he eventually finds a picture of a ruby. According to the article, the ruby is known as the 'Comet Ruby". and is capable of granting the wishes of whoever has it. Determined to get his hands on it, Wario makes his way to the garage. He then enters a spaceship he bought from Orbulon and takes flight. After a few minutes, he lands on the moon and starts tracking down the location of the ruby. After a long search inside a cave, he finally finds it. He grabs the ruby and starts laughing gloatingly, completely unaware that he set off a trap. He notices a bunch of debris falling from the sky and he quickly makes his way to the exit of the cave. Wario barely makes it out of the cave before it collapses. He then stares at the ruby and looks at an open area on the moon. Testing the ruby's power, he wishes for a castle on that open spot. in a flash, beam is fired from the ruby and this beam creates a giant castle. Wario starts laughing once again before making his way towards his new castle. A bunch of Lumas were watching him and they quickly flew away from the area. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are at home minding their own business. Suddenly, Mario hears a familiar voice talking to him. As Mario and Luigi turn around, a Launch Star appears in front of them. Mario and Luigi waste no time using the Launch Star. As they start flying towards the moon, Toad arrives on the scene and sees them flying away. Wondering where they're going, he also uses the Launch Star to follow them. The Mario Bros. arrive on the moon and see Rosalina floating in front of them. Rosalina explains to them that she saw Wario holding the Comet Ruby and using it to build a castle. The Mario Bros., knowing he's up to no good, agree to help Rosalina take the ruby away from Wario. As they prepare to leave however, Toad lands right behind them and asks what they're doing. After explaining the situation again, the Lumas show the Mario Bros. some homemade space suits. Despite them not needing it, they put on these space suits just for the fun of it and are off to a new adventure, with Rosalina following them. Meanwhile, Wario is in his new castle laughing and swimming in a sea of money. He then realizes that there might be a chance that the Mario Bros. will eventually find out what he's doing. So in case that happens, he uses the Comet Ruby to create an army of enemies. MvsW FM Cutscene 1.png|Wario finding the Comet Ruby MvsW FM Cutscene 2.png|Mario hears Rosalina's voice. MvsW FM Cutscene 3.png|Mario agreeing to help Rosalina. 'Entering the Palace' After getting past the obstacles in the final world,Mario and his friends arrive in the throne room of Wario's Palace. Wario starts getting mad because his minions couldn't do their job properly. He will then tell Mario that he's planning to use the Ruby to take over the entire Moon Kingdom. Mario and his friends prepare for battle while Wario gets off his throne and jumps towards them. 'Beating Wario' After beating Wario-Man,Wario crashes into a pillar and lands inside a pile of cash. Wario drops the Ruby,Giving Mario the chance to pick it up. Before Mario can reach the Ruby however,Debris lands in front of Mario. Rosalina points out that the castle is about to collapse. Wario-Man jumps out of his pile of cash and grabs the Ruby before placing it back on his crown. He then starts firing beams at Mario and his friends. Mario and his friends then decide to exit the castle before it collapses. After the cutscene,You'll take control of one of the characters and make your way to the end of the level before the castle collapses. If you don't reach the end of the level before time runs out,You'll get a Game Over. During this section,Wario will use the ruby to try and stop you. 'Ending' Mario and his friends arrive at the Spaceship Wario used to get to the Moon Kingdom. They quickly enter the ship and exit the collapsing castle. Mario and his friends breathe a sigh of relief before they see a blast being fired at them. Mario looks out of the window of the ship and sees Wario firing beams at them. Rosalina will then exit the ship and summon a bunch of Lumas. Wario then aims a beam at her before firing. Rosalina and the Lumas also fire a beam towards Wario. The two beams collide with each other,But Rosalina's beam turns out to be stronger and hits Wario. Wario gets caught in the beam and drops the Comet Ruby. Wario starts flailing his arms in an attempt to reach the ship,But ultimately fails and slowly starts falling down. The ship quickly descends and Mario and his friends quickly exit the ship and see Wario falling down. Before he can crash into the ground however,A couple of Lumas catch him. Mario then sees the Comet Ruby falling as well. Mario quickly jumps up and catches the Ruby. Mario sees Rosalina and her Lumas standing behind him and gives the Ruby to them. Wario tries to get up,but he collapses due to the ruby draining all of his energy. Rosalina tells Mario that she'll store the Comet Ruby away in her Comet Observatory and thanks Mario for helping her. Mario,Luigi and Toad make their way to the ship and prepare to go back home,But Rosalina points at a rainbow in the far distance. She then asks Mario how many Moons he collected on his way here and tells him that if he wants to see what's behind the rainbow,He'll have to collect more Multi-Moons. Mario and his friends nod before entering the ship. Mario then asks Rosalina if she wants to come along. Rosalina nods before getting on the ship. The ship slowly starts rising before flying away. Wario tries to get up and stop them from leaving,But ends up collapsing once again before the cutscene cuts to the credits. MvsWFM Cutscene 5.png|Mario looking out of the ship after escaping Wario's Palace. MvsW Cutscene 4.png|Rosalina and Wario firing beams at each other. MvsWFM Cutscene 6.png|Mario catching the Comet Ruby. Gameplay The game plays almost exactly like the previous 2D games. Since this game is in 2.5D,You can travel between the foreground and the background to collect items. Because the game takes place on the Moon Kingdom, most of the levels are in low gravity. This makes the characters very floaty. This game also uses a couple of elements from the Super Mario Galaxy series. All of the characters can perform the Galaxy Spin and the Homing Ground Pound. To complete a level, you simply need to reach the Power Moon at the end of the level. The game also uses elements from Super Mario Land 2. ''Like the enemies and Wario being the main antagonist. Characters 'Playable' 'NPCs' 'Enemies' 'Bosses' Items 'Items & Objects' 'Power-Ups' Worlds Gallery 'Artwork' MarioVSWarioFullMoonLogo.png|The logo of the game. MvsWFLTutorialPullStar.png|Mario using Pull Stars. CometRubyCrown.png|The crown Wario wears during his boss fight. MvsW Wario ship.png|The ship Wario used to get to the Moon Kingdom. 'Screenshots' MarioVSWarioFullMoonTitleScreen.png|The title screen. MvsW File Select.png|The File Select screen. MvsW FM Gameover Screen.png|The Game Over screen. Trivia *This game is based off the best ending in ''Wario Land II. *The game also uses elements from the Super Mario Galaxy games and Super Mario Land 2. *The design of the Comet Ruby and the ruby having the ability to grant wishes comes from how people believe that you can make a wish if you see a shooting star. *A game that takes place after the events of this game has been made,called Wario Land: Space Crash. Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Mario Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Space games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wario (series) Category:Wario Games